hellboy_cinematicfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Army
The Golden Army is an antagonistic force in the film Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Specifically, they serve as supporting antagonists of the film. It is 70 times 70 soldiers, as in 4,900 soldiers, all made from clockwork and all wound up. A beautiful feat of goblin engineering, beautiful yet deadly. CHARACTERISTIC-EDIT Appearance and AbilitiesEdit The Golden Army is, as the name implies, a legion of huge clockwork soldiers made entirely of gold and animated via a special type of magic which links the army to the Crown of Bethmora, a mystical crown that gives those who wear it the ability to command these terrifying constructs. They took spherical form when inactive, and once awakened, the head and limbs popped out with what appeared to be some sort of magical clockwork reactor that gives off a golden-orange glow. Each of these clockwork soldiers possesses heated retractable blades on their large arms as primarily weapons. They displayed superhuman strength and resillience, as they can tore enemies with bare hands and able to fight before completely incapacitated. Even so, being made of gold, the Army still suspectible of being damaged with their own weapons and firearms with firepower that at least equal to Hellboy's Samaritan. Their true power however, lies in both numbers and ability to repair themselves from damage. The testament of their indestructability is shown where everytime these constructs severely damaged, their scattered components will return to the rest of their bodies as they reforms. Nothing can even stop them from repairing themselves from damages, even severe mutilation. The only way to stop them is by shutting them down via Crown of Bethmora's destruction. Personality-Edit In spite of their obedience towards the bearer of the Crown, the Army proved too savage and ruthless in their approach in eradicating their enemies for they lacked ability to differebtiate good and evil, soldiers and peasants, and even innocent or otherwise. A testament of their savagery further explained in novelization of the movie: The army not only marched for battlefield, but also attack settlements of innocent humans who happened to be neutral or entirely had nothing to do with war between mankind and magical creatures itself. Whilst merely soulless construct, The Army themselves had displayed limited emotion: The one that briefly possessed by Krauss displayed confusion and fear when the agent exited his suit and possessed it. Some of these constructs even shown roaring and screaming when taunting the heroes or being heavily damaged to the point of temporarily incapacitated. Even so, the Army displayed lack of hestitation in attacking one of their own since they can repair themselves, as shown when one of the clockwork soldier willing to bisect its fellow soldier that possessed by Krauss just to free it from his control and influence. ROLE-EDIT The Army was proposed by a goblin blacksmith who sought the respect of King Balor, and when the King was despaired at the human onslaught, he agreed to have the blacksmith build him a gigantic Army. The next time the humans marched, the earth trembled and the skies darkened from the looming Golden Army. The onslaught was unstoppable and the sadistic Golden Army slaughtered injured humans. Nobody survived. One might argue the humans got their desserts for starting a war, but does violence really solve violence? Prince Nuada wanted to resurrect the Golden Army when it was shut in the earth, never to be awoken again. The goblin had made the Army unstoppable and invincible, and King Balor had hated the evil the Army made, so he ordered it deactivated. The goblin agreed, and confessed that sometimes he wished he had never made the Army. When the goblin took Hellboy to the Prince, Abraham Sapien gave Nuada the third piece of the Crown of Bethmora, which could control the Army, by whoever wore the Crown would be rightful leader and King of the Army. One of royal blood simply had to wear the Crown, announce "I am King (insert name here) ruler of the Golden Army. Is there any who would dispute my right?" If the Golden Army recognized the royal blood, they would salute the ruler. If the ruler was challenged by another being, then they would have to accept the challenge. Years later, when Prince Nuada put the Crown on and declared himself King, to which the unstoppable Army awoke. Hellboy attempted to fight the Golden Army all by himself. Eventually, Johann Krauss, the ghost secret agent, entered the fight by possessing one of the Golden Army. The two were able to hold their own, however one of them managed to stab Krauss causing him to reenter his original body. The Golden Army eventually repaired itself, and surrounded Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Johann. Out of ideas, Hellboy, remembering the story Professor Broom had told him, challenged Prince Nuada for the right to command the Golden Army. Prince Nuada proclaimed that Hellboy wasn't royalty so he can't challenge for the right to command the army. However, Princess Nuala told her brother that Hellboy is royalty, as she called him "the son of Fallen One". After learning this, Prince Nuada accepted his challenge and the two fought, with Hellboy emerging victorious. However, Nuada, refusing to let anyone else to claim the power of the Golden Army, attempting to kill Hellboy. Fortunately, Nuala saved Hellboy by killing herself, as if she gets injured, her brother will get the same injury. When Prince Nuada died, Hellboy was considering to claim the powers of the Golden Army, but Liz Sherman steps in and destroys the Crown with her arsonic power, which resulted in the Golden Army permanently shutting down. GALLERY-EDIT Add a photo to this gallery NAVIGATION-EDIT Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Items